


babysitting and tinkerbell

by aredtricycle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, TinkerBell - Freeform, annabeth is gay for vidia because i am projecting, percy has a lot to say about tinkerbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle
Summary: “So are we gonna make out or what?”“No I’m watching Tinkerbell.”“Ugh fine.”-Percy and Annabeth watch Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure while babysitting Estelle, but Estelle is asleep the whole time.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	babysitting and tinkerbell

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up way too early this morning and watched Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure and then I wrote this.

“Say what you want about Tinkerbell, but this music slaps.” Percy tapped his fingers to the rhythm on Annabeth’s shoulder. 

“Who’s talking shit about Tinkerbell?” She asked. 

He put his hands up in protest. “Not me.” 

“Good.”

“And don’t swear around my sister.” Percy teased, gesturing to the baby bouncer. 

Annabeth poked his side. “She’s been asleep for an hour.”

Percy poked her side in retaliation. She hit him with a throw pillow. 

Sally and Paul were at some writing conference thing in the city, so Percy and Annabeth were stuck babysitting on a Friday night. They weren’t complaining, it’s not like they had anything better to do. Secretly, they loved watching Estelle. They didn’t have to do much because she was an easy baby. So it gave them a lot of alone time to do whatever they wanted. 

Like watching Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure while cuddling on the couch.

“Wait actually Tinkerbell is kind of a jerk to her friends.” Percy frowned. 

“How so?” Annabeth asked, without taking her eyes off of the TV. 

“Well she blew off Terence when he was just trying to help and now she’s yelling at a bug for not watching their hot air balloon thing but it’s literally a bug.” 

“Your talking is ruining my movie experience.” 

“You remind me of Tinkerbell.”

“Shut up.” Annabeth hit him with the pillow again. 

“Point proven.” 

Percy could not sit still. He was sitting on the couch with one arm around Annabeth’s back and the other fidgeting with the remote. Every so often he would take his eyes off the screen and stare at Annabeth and smile. She would blush and hit him with the pillow. 

“There’s not enough Vidia in this one.” Annabeth let her head fall onto Percy’s chest dramatically.

“I’m not mad about it.”

“How could you not be mad about it?” Annabeth cried. 

“I’m not in love with her!” Percy grinned. Annabeth pursed her lips and giggled. 

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Don’t wake up the baby!” Annabeth whispered. 

They turned towards Estelle, who was drooling. 

“Aww, just like her brother.” Percy stole Annabeth’s pillow and threw it at her. 

Annabeth kissed him but, much to Percy’s disappointment, immediately turned back to the movie. So he did too. 

“He’s so in love with her, oh my gods.” Percy sighed. 

“Percy.” 

“What?”

“How the fuck did you not know I was in love with you but you know Terence is in love with Tinkerbell?”

“What can I say?” He wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I’m just a really romantic guy.”

“I hate you.”

“But you just said otherwise.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“So are we gonna make out or what?”

“No I’m watching Tinkerbell.”

“Ugh fine.”

Percy was quiet for a while, almost falling asleep with his head on Annabeth’s shoulder. Until he said, “That bug sounds like you.” 

Annabeth turned red and hit him with the pillow once again. “Shut up, Percy!” He smirked. 

Percy did end up falling asleep on her shoulder eventually. He started drooling on her and Annabeth smiled. 

Around the climax of the movie, when Tinkerbell was reunited with Terence, Percy woke up. 

“Woah! He’s right behind her!” Percy gasped. 

“Now they’re gonna fall into Tartarus.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s unfortunate how often that happens.”

“Yeah.”

At the end of the movie, Percy started clapping. 

“No.” Annabeth said. 

Percy stopped clapping. 

Estelle decided it was a good time to start crying. Percy sighed and kissed the top of Annabeth’s head before picking his sister up. 

“Ugh, she needs a new diaper.”

“Count me out then.” Annabeth said and buried her face in the pillow.


End file.
